Saving Grace
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Sequel to Ties That Bind. Sam is getting used to life with her daughter but then Grace is abducted, taken by scientists who know what she is and who intend to turn her into a super soldier or kill her trying. SG1 search to find her before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to the ties that bind, which was my first ever Stargate fic. For anyone who hasn't read that feel free to go check it out or feel free to read the summary below. **

**Tie's that bind: After Fifth had let her go, (New order part two) Sam had thought she was free of the replicators, on a personal level at least. She had no idea how wrong she was. Fifth had done something to her beyond her knowledge, something beyond her control, something that would tie her to him for the rest of her life.**

**Summary: This is the sequel. Its about the aftermath of the war between the Stargate team and Fifth. Who survived the war? How is life afterwards? And what happens when a new danger threatens to ruin the existence the team has found.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, hurry up. I'll be late!" Sam shouted from outside a closed door, "Again…" she muttered as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed her keys off he worktop and took a swig of her coffee. Finally she heard a door creak open and seconds later watched Grace walk into the kitchen. She smiled at her, she may not have looked impressed having to get up so early but with her hair done neatly and some make-up applied she certainly looked fresh faced and ready to go. She couldn't believe how much she had grown up in only the last few months.

"Remind me why I can't stay at home while you go to work."

"Because you can't. Besides if you didn't want to spend all day with me at the SG then you shouldn't have got suspended from school for fighting, again."

"He started it." she protested as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yeah, you said. But I think knocking him unconscious went a little too far." Sam said.

"He pinched my butt, was I supposed to do say thanks but don't?"

Sam had to smile, secretly she was proud Grace had stood up for herself, but did feel bad on the boy she had knocked out with a single right hook.

"Are you ready." Sam asked in a nagging tone, but with a smile.

"Yes." Grace replied the same way, practically mimicking Sam's smile.

"Let's go kiddo." she said giving Grace a playful nudge out of the kitchen.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace and Sam stepped out of the lift and were met by Jack.

"Good morning." he chirped, "No school today, Grace?" he asked as the three of them walked towards Sam's lab.

"We're on a break." she lied.

"No you're on a break." Sam corrected.

"Suspended?" Jack questioned.

"That's what they said." Grace said.

"Fighting," Jack asked.

"I knocked a boy unconscious if that counts as fighting." she said with a smile.

"A little one sided." Jack pointed out.

"A little… He pinched my butt first." she said.

Jack stopped momentarily, thinking. He smiled, liking that Grace didn't allow such touching from boys. "So he deserved it." Jack said, catching them up.

"I thought so." Grace said.

"But she's very sorry for knocking him out." Sam said for her.

Grace nodded and smiled at Jack, who smiled back.

"I'll meet you in the lab." Sam said to them before walking off.

Jack smiled at Grace as she watched and waited for Sam to walk off out of sight. "Right hook," Grace told him before pretending to throw one aimed at him. Jack just laughed and smiled.

"Jello?" he asked.

"Only if it's blue." Grace smiled as she followed his lead to the cafeteria.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack walked into Sam's lab where she was sat doing some sort of experiment that he didn't and would never understand. "That look's….boring…" he said making her smile, _God he loved her smile. _

"Where's Grace?" she asked.

"Having a lesson with Teal'c. I swear she'll be a better fighter than him someday." Jack replied.

Sam smiled back but was clearly not as enthusiastic as he was. Jack saw this, "What is it?" he asked her.

Sam sighed, Grace reminded her so much of herself but she couldn't help but find that a scary thing. She hated to think Grace would suffer the same tragedies she had. She knew it was only a matter of time before Grace would want to join the Stargate programme and she also knew she would be welcomed to it with open arms. There were already talks of her one day being a SG team leader. That really scared her though, she didn't want to think Grace would have to go through some of the things she had been through whilst off world.

"I don't know, I just wish that sometimes Grace was normal." Sam thought out loud.

Grace, who had finished her lesson walked up to Sam's lab, stepping just outside as Sam said the words "wish Grace was normal." She heard Sam's comment and decided to turn round, her face full of sadness. She wasn't going in there now. They would be leaving soon anyway and right now she just wanted to hide away in her room. She practically ran off down the corridor.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked Sam.

"I mean, I want her to be a happy average teenager, hanging out with friends and listening to music, talking about boys and the prom. Grace doesn't even want to go the prom." Sam said.

"First of all, Grace is better than average, she's one of a kind, Sam and secondly she does hang out with her friends, us. She listens to music, she talks about boys…" Jack began

"The one's she knocks out with a left hook doesn't count." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Right…it was a right hook." Jack corrected, mimicking the punch. "And besides Carter, did you do all that when you were her age? Did you go your prom?" he asked.

Sam sighed, it was her way of saying no. How could she make him understand she wanted Grace to be able to live a normal, safe life.

~0~0~0~0~

Sam was driving home. Grace sat next to her in the passengers seat, staring blankly out of the window. The more Sam's comment went through her head the harder it was for her to hold back tears.

It was dark and the road that they were driving down was deserted. Sam glanced over at her daughter, knowing something was up. "You okay?" she asked reaching over and brushing her hair, only to have Grace pull away and swat her hand away.

"Fine." Grace replied simply and somewhat coldly.

Sam was confused. "What's up with you?" she asked, harsher than she meant it to sound.

"Nothing." Grace argued back.

"Something's up." Sam said knowingly.

"Yeah, me." Grace suggested.

Sam was about to question her comment when the car was jolted forward as it was hit from behind. Sam immediately put her hand on Grace's shoulder to hold her still, to stop her from whipping forward. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Grace was about to answer when the car was jolted forward again as once more it was struck from behind. Sam looked into the rear-view mirror to see a car speeding up behind her, she quickly put her foot down on the accelerator, flooring it.

She'd made little distance before the car was hit again. "Hold on!" she told Grace as she tired to floor it again. The car behind gained on them quickly. Sam was confused as it began to take over, coming alongside her. She tried to look in to see who it was but car swerved, hitting them side on.

Sam's small car was no match for the bigger apposing vehicle and her car quickly ricochet off of it. It hit a pot hole in the road and flipped over multiple times before it slid across the road, the sound of metal being grated along the hard road surface deafening both Grace and Sam. It slid right to the edge of the road before it began rolling down the bank, flipping, becoming more and more crushed, until finally it came to a stop as it slammed into a tree.

Sam felt herself immediately begin to drift in and out of unconsciousness. She looked over at Grace who lay lifeless, a big bleeding cut was on her forehead and her nose and lip were bleeding too. Sam guessed her own lip was bust too from the blood she could taste in her mouth. Her leg hurt like hell. When she looked down she could see it was trapped beneath crushed metal. Although Grace didn't appear trapped, Sam could clearly see her arm was broken.

She was about to give in to unconsciousness when the door was ripped open on Grace's side. She watched as two men reached in. One pulled a knife out the other a gun. "What are you doing?" Sam asked in panic.

The men stayed quiet. The one with the knife used it to cut Grace's seatbelt off, he then began pulling her out of the car.

"Don't touch her!" Sam yelled, "Leave her alone, please." she begged as tears stung her eyes.

She struggled but could do nothing to stop the men as they ripped Grace from the car. She still tried to get free knowing she couldn't, she had to stop these people taking her daughter. "Stop!" she begged, feeling unconsciousness take hold of her again.

The man pointed the gun into the car, aiming it at Sam, who now lay out of it. "Leave her, she's as good as dead anyway." the other man said pulling him back.

"I'm not taking that chance." the other man argued before firing the gun, his aim interrupted as the other man pulled at him.

"Will you come on. The kid is the only one they want, leave her. Let's go." he ordered.

With this the other man left, leaving Sam behind in the car, bruised, bloodied and unconscious.

**TBC.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 2.**

Jack ran out of the lift the second it stopped. He was quickly met by Daniel in the corridor. "What happened?" he asked him as they both ran on down the corridor.

"They crashed. An airman saw the wreckage on his way home and called it in." Daniel explained.

Before he had chance to ask another question they entered the observation room to the OR. Jack looked down to see Sam lying on the table. Fraser and her team were already well in to the difficult task of trying to save her life. Janet looked up and saw the worried look on Jack's face.

"Multiple injuries Sir, not to mention a bullet that was shot right into her chest." she said pointing to the bullet wound on Sam's chest, high up, almost on her collar bone. "We've called the Tok'ra they're on their way with a healing device. I'm not sure what good I can do alone." she told him honestly.

Jack turned and walked away, off to find out how long the Tok'ra were going to be? "How's Grace?" he asked as he and Daniel both walked towards the control room. Daniel suddenly stopped, confusing Jack who stopped and turned to face him." Daniel?

"When the airman found Sam, she was alone in the car. We've got people searching the area in case she got out to find help. We're also checking the hospital to see if anyone matching her description was found or brought in." Daniel said before hesitating, "So far nothing. We think someone else must have took her, Jack." Daniel told him.

"Then we have to find her." he said, turning back towards the control room.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace was lay on a hospital bed. Her wrists and feet were tied to the railings by thick leather straps. They hurt like hell, her whole body was aching. Although she struggled against the leather straps she knew she had no chance of freeing herself from them. She looked around the room she had found herself in once more, it was some sort of lab. Not like Sam's, but a medical one. Tubes and other things and loads of medical equipment were everywhere.

There was another table in the corner, next to it a small trolley covered over by a cloth. She instantly knew it was some sort of operating table. Other than her surroundings she had no idea where she was. She did however know that she was in pain, a lot of pain.

After having been around when the weapon made by the Asgard had been fired she had found none of her abilities seemed to work well, if at all. It was like the technology within her had been damaged but not removed. Although her body would still heal itself if she was injured, it did so very very slowly and offered no help with the pain as it had before.

Just as the pain was getting worse she heard footsteps approaching. A man walked over to her, dressed in a long white doctors-style coat.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" she asked.

She got no answer but instead the guy pushed her top up, revealing her toned stomach and the many bruises on it, she watched as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. She could do nothing as he jabbed it hard into her stomach, releasing whatever was in it.

She could instantly feel the fluid, burning as it travelled through her system, it got hotter and hotter as it moved through her blood, it was becoming unbearable to tolerate, hard to breathe. As it travelled right through to her heart she couldn't help but scream in agony.

~0~0~0~0~

Jacob stood over Sam where she lay in recovery in the infirmary. She was still in a very bad way, the operation having done little to mend her many wounds. It was honesty a miracle she was still alive and everybody knew it.

Jacob held a healing device in his hand and stood patiently waiting for it to heal his daughter. Finally, as her wounds disappeared she blinked her eyes open. Taking a second to look around until reality hit her. She shot up in the bed, "Grace!" she yelled.

"Easy Carter." Jack said as he supportively held onto her shoulders.

"Jack, they took her. They forced my car off the road. She was hurt and some men took her. God, she wasn't moving, what if she's…" Carter rambled.

"Sam we'll find her. She'll be fine." Jacob told her, putting his arm around her and kissing her head. "We'll find her." he reassured her.

Jack just watched, praying that she was ok.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace was still lay on the same bed. Still tied up, there was nowhere she could go. The burning pain had gone but had left her feeling nauseous and weak. She lay staring blankly at the ceiling, only looking away when she heard more footsteps approaching. She prayed they wouldn't belong to someone who was going to inject her with more of…_whatever that stuff had been,_

When she saw a woman walk up to her she decided to plead to her maternal instinct. Something she didn't really know about, but something Teal'c seemed to talk about a lot. "Lady please, you can't keep me here like this. Please let me go." she begged, "Where's my Mom?"

"Sweetie, I can't do that." the woman said as she gently stroked the hair back off Grace's face, examining a cut that was on her forehead. She pulled out a small tape measure and measured the gash before making a note of it.

"What do you want from me?" Grace asked.

"Are you kidding me." The woman replied with a huge smile, "You are so important Gracie." she continued. Grace hated how the woman spoke like they were great friends, her over friendly tone nerved her. "You are going to help us discover great things and you will become something…someone so great."

"Like what?" Grace asked, confused.

"Let's face it sweetie, we both know how you were made. Both your parents are wanted studies on their own but you….you will help us discover things we never knew, could never know! We're gonna make you realise your potential here." she told her.

"You need to let me go!" Grace said trying to sound as threatening as possible. "Tell me where my Mom is! Is she here? Is she hurt, is she ok?"

The woman just laughed and pulled out a syringe. "Stop your worrying."

Grace cringed, praying inwardly that the syringe wasn't more of what she had been given earlier. "What is that?" she had to ask, needing to know whether she needed to prepare herself for the pain like before.

"It's just a little something," she said injecting it into the crook of her arm, "that will help with this." she said finishing and taking out another empty syringe. This one she injected into her stomach before pulling it back, in doing so filling it with Grace's blood. "It will help me read what's going on in your blood better." she told her.

Grace closed her eyes and shook her head, praying this was all just a dream. She was startled when she felt the trolley she was lying on get pushed across the room, near to where experiment tubes and a machine that she hadn't noticed earlier was.

She watched as the woman, all the while making notes, placed a sample of her blood into five different test tubes before placing them all into different machines. Grace could only continue to feel confused as she watched her. That was till a wave of pain began to hit her again. She groaned with the notion. Hating feeling so weak. She couldn't tolerate pain anywhere near as well as she used to be able to, after the war with Fifth and the Replicators anyway.

Suddenly the trolley was pushed again. Right into position by the machine she had been so curious about. Again she could do nothing as the woman placed small cables attached to what Grace would describe as small sticky back disks, to her skin. Some to her arms, her chest and her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked the woman, curious and confused. The woman had now been joined by the same man who had injected her earlier.

"Prepare yourself sweetie. This might hurt a bit." the woman said to her with an encouraging smile.

Grace looked at her, confused, until suddenly she screamed in pain as, with the flick of a switch on the machine, pain shot through her body, all over it, like electricity that was being forced around her body.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, they're not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Grace had been dragged by two men to a small room. The men, both wearing cold, shiny black rubber gloves dropped her to the floor and silently turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind them, leaving Grace alone.

She lay on the floor, curled up tight, every few seconds painful aftershocks would shoot through her body, making it jolt and her whimper in pain. "This has gotta be a nightmare." she muttered to herself between shocks that twitched and writhed her body. Each one as agonising as the last.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack was stood outside the women's changing rooms waiting for Sam. In the blink of an eye she stormed out. He had to skip a step or two to catch up with her. She was now out of her hospital gown and back in green standard SG uniform.

"Carter, you need to be in the infirmary." Jack told her as he chased down the corridor after her, multiple airmen walking past them.

"No Jack, I need to find my child." she told him firmly.

"It wasn't a request." he told her.

"Then make me." she said, calling his bluff. She was tyring to walk quicker, away from him.

"We both know I'm not going to do that. And look, we will find Grace, but right now you need rest." he told her, "Carter, you almost died back there." he said, grabbing her arm, gently easing her round to face him, wanting to know he had her attention.

Even though she quickly looked away from his gaze he could see the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Jack, I don't even know if she's still alive. She wasn't moving, I'm sure her arm was broken, it looked it. God knows what other injuries she had!" she said sniffling, forcing back rebellious tears. "She could have internal bleeding…"

"Hey, hey…" Jack said, trying to calm her down, "She's tough. Look at what she's been through. I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is and she'll stay that way until we find her and then you can take her home and persuade her to go to the prom or whatever." Jack said with a smile.

Although Sam's tears had fallen she laughed at his words. "Thanks." she muttered wiping a few tears away.

"Come here." he said pulling her into him and holding her close. "She'll be back here in no time." he promised her. "She has to be." he continued looking over Sam's shoulder. _'She's my best buddy' _he thought silently to himself.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace sat in the corner of the room, leaning against the cold wall, huddled into a ball. The shocks had stopped now, but her body ached, her arm in particular. She held it up close against her chest and it helped a little.

As she heard locks turning in the door, she quickly, but shakily got up to her feet, pressing herself tight into the corner. She watched as the man who had first injected her walked in. She studied him closely as he stood in the doorway watching her. _He didn't look so big, Jack's size but less muscular and more chubby. _She wondered about whether she would be able to take him in such a fragile condition. _She knew she had to try._

As he stepped closer and closer to her, she saw him pull out another syringe. _'Try it' _she thought to herself. As soon as he was close enough she whipped her leg out, it connected with his, knocking him onto his knees. She did the same again, this time her foot connected with his face and he fell flat onto the floor with a yelp.

It shocked her until he rolled onto his back, writhing in pain, then she noticed the syringe stuck into his chest. The same stuff as earlier she guessed. "Hurts doesn't it!" she yelled at him before running over to the door.

She carefully checked to her right and to her left, _all clear. _As fast as she could, she ran out of the room and down the corridor to the right. She was praying she would find some way out. The more she moved the worse the pain got, it began to slow her down. She still held her injured arm close to her chest.

As she turned a corner she ran straight into another man in a white coat, another scientist. He flung his arms out and tried to get her but she ducked under them, before thrusting her elbow into his face as he lent down to try and grab her again. _She was glad all her training with Teal'c was paying off._

The man immediately held his nose, distratced by pain, so she ran back down the corridor only to skid to a stop when she saw the woman from earlier stood by the doorway of the room she had been locked in and that she had so far managed to escape from.

Another, much bigger man in a white coat stood with her. They both seem surprised by the man who lay on the floor, his body almost lifeless. They looked up and saw Grace higher up the corridor.

"Grace!" the woman yelled angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

Grace ignored her and turned around. She looked at the man behind her, knelt on the floor holding his bloodied nose. She turned again and looked back at the woman.

"Well, what are you waiting for Marcus, get her!" the woman ordered the other man.

Grace turned on her heels as the man began running towards her, fast. She dodged past the bleeding scientist, who tried again to grab her, looking understandably pissed off at her, blood dribbling down his face.

She continued down the corridor until she came to stairs, hey went down and she had no choice but to follow them. She jumped off the last few and continued running. The adrenaline pumping through her helped her forget about the pain and run faster. She didn't even notice the loud, piercing siren that was going off, marking her escape attempt.

The corridors were long with sharp corners and more and more scientists seemed to be behind each one. All of them tried grabbing her. She barely managed to dodge some of them. Around another corner the corridor came to a brick wall, just a tiny window at the top of it. She knew immediately that she had no chance of fitting through it. She kicked and hit the wall, sighing with frustration. Disappointment killed her adrenaline rush and she now felt sore and more weak than before.

The sound of a dozen approaching footsteps made her spin around, she knew she couldn't dodge them all. She pressed her back against the wall. It was all men who stopped in front of her but the woman quickly pushed her way through to the front. Grace immediately spotted the device in her hand, it was a Goa'uld Zat gun.

"Now, Grace." the woman said a little out of breath, "You mustn't try to run away. You can't get out of here." she told her, inching forward, closer to her.

"You can't keep me here!" Grace growled at her.

"I think you'll find we can, dear." the woman told her before shooting Grace's sending a painful shock through her body. Grace cried out in pain, gripping the wall to try to stay standing, failing, before collapsing to the floor. She knew Zat guns knocked out with the hit, and killed with the second, so even though in pain it confused her that she hadn't been knocked out.

"Please stop!" she begged, but the woman sent another shock.

"Discipline Gracie," she said before shooting her with it again surprised herself at the lack of damage it did to her.

Grace crumpled to the floor, beaten but not dead as she well should have been after three hits from the Zat gun. Finally the woman stepped back and the big man, Marcus, who had been with her stepped forward and picked Grace up. "Back to her cell, Dr Lau?" he asked her.

"No, back to my lab." she said, "There's more than one way to break a horse. I can see that we will have to up our game before Gracie here can provide us with her full potential. One things for sure. The drugs must be working. Three shots should have disintergrated her, two hardly did anything to her." Dr Lau said, "She's going to be great." she said with a smile.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack, Sam and the rest of the team were in the de-briefing room along with some other military men. Sam sat with her face resting in her hands, waiting to hear what it was they had come to say. They seemed to be distracted by offering their apologies for Grace's disappearance. _Didn't they understand she didn't care about sympathy, just getting Grace back. _

"Do you have anything that can help us." Jack blurted, seemingly as annoyed by their delay as Sam.

"We were able to recover CCTV footage from a camera in a gas station that you called off in on your way home." one of them said.

"What does it show?" Daniel asked.

"Another car and a van pull out from there and follow you moments later. Windows blacked out, no plates."

"I'm sure it was a van that hit us. It was huge, which is why it pushed my car off the road so easily." Sam said.

They all look at each other. This was their first breakthrough and they hoped it would be the only one they needed to find Grace.

"Let's go check out the gas station then." Jack said as he stood up, the rest of SG-1 didn't hesitate to follow him.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace was finally able to try to catch her breath as the icy cold spray of water was turned off. Her body shivered so hard that it hurt and so she was unable to take a much needed deep breath. After what seemed like forever she managed to take in one shallow sharp breath of air. She almost began crying with relief but stopped as soon as she remembered where she was.

She was held up, her arms tied high above her by a cold and sharp chain. She dangled down, her feet barely touching the floor and she was as naked as the day she was born. She was cold, very, very cold,.

The woman, who she had now heard being called Dr Lau, walked over to her. Marcus stood holding the hose that had supplied the hard force of water that had tortured her.

"Gracie," Dr Lau said sounding genuinely sympathetic, "It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to keep fighting us like this, but as long as you do it will make it harder for us to get you to reach your full potential." she said matter-of-factly.

Grace stared her in the eyes for a moment, each painful exhale of breath clear in between their faces. Dr Lau suddenly smiled, assuming, wrongly, that she had one Grace over; broke her. _Wrong. _

Grace spat at her face, right into her eye. Dr Lau flinched before reaching up and wiping away the spit. "Have it your way dear." she said reaching up and stroking her face. Grace quickly pulled away.

As soon as Dr Lau was out of the way she gave the order, "Again Marcus…"

The stream of water hit her hard again, bruising her cold body. It felt like knives stabbing her she was so cold but she clamped her teeth down and tried to ignore the pain, she wouldn't break, she couldn't break. She couldn't let them win.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and thanks to those of you who didn't review but did read, you guys are all awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Sam was the first out of the car. The engine hadn't even been turned off when she was making her way into the small shop at the gas station. Jack was quickly following her and Teal'c and Daniel not far behind. They were all following up the lead in normal civilian clothing.

Sam burst though the door, her eyes scanning the counter for someone but she saw nobody. She was walking so fast she was almost running as she made her way to the counter. "Hello!" she called over it.

"Sam, I don't think anyone is here." Daniel said.

"Someone has to be." she replied shortly, "Hello!"

Jack looked over the counter as Teal'c searched the small shop. "Daniel Jackson appears to be correct, there is no one in here." Teal'c said.

"Screw this." Jack said as he stepped behind the counter and out into the back room, the others all quickly followed.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace found herself in a similar situation. Strapped down, by thick brown leather straps, to a hospital type trolley. Her broken arm was throbbing slightly, but the previous pain had become an old memory, something Grace was confused by.

She lay watching the backs of Dr Lau and Marcus, along with some other scientists, who were all setting up some sort of equipment, _another experiment._

Marcus was the first to walk over to her, smirking as he did. Grace hated him, just looking at him made her skin crawl. It wasn't that he was a bad looking guy, quite the opposite actually. He was built like the hulk with prison tattoo's all down his arm. Grace just hated the way he looked at her, it didn't feel right, especially as he was the one who was usually torturing her in some way.

He stopped beside her before reaching down and once more lifting her shirt up, just enough to expose her stomach. She turned to see Dr Lau walking over with a needle, a big needle. Four scientist's followed behind her. The first carried a tray with surgical tools on it, the second carried a sort of cool-box looking thing, the third held a tray with a syringe on it and the fourth carried a tray with what looked like some sort of gun on it.

Before she had chance to study it more, a hand smacked down over her mouth and nose.

She struggled against it for a moment before she felt the wet cloth that was between her mouth and nose and the hand. In seconds of realising it though she began to get dizzy, feel slightly nauseous before feeling nothing at all, then blackness…

"Let's get to work before she wakes up." Dr Lau said, "With the way her body is changing from the drugs, chloroform is going to have little if any effect on her soon." she continued before she grabbed a scalpel off one of the trays.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack and the others, all with their guns now ready, slowly crept through the back storage room of the shop. Daniel and Jack checked one way whilst Teal'c and Sam went off the other way to check it out.

Daniel and Jack soon found themselves at the back door. They both heard a noise and immediately recognised it as an engine failing to turn over. _Someone was trying and so far failing to get away. _They both dove out the door and ran over to where they saw the car.

Jack was first to reach it and without hesitating he pulled the door open and reached in a pulled someone out, slamming them against the door. Daniel had his gun ready and aimed at the person just in case they tried anything. When he saw who the person was he was actually tempted to fire.

"Maybourne!" Jack said in disbelief.

"Hi Jack," Harry Maybourne answered.

Sam and Teal'c suddenly ran out the back door. "The gas station attendant is dead." Teal'c called out as they walked over to Jack and Daniel.

"That your doing?" Jack asked Maybourne, who simply shrugged.

It was then that both Sam and Teal'c realised who Jack and Daniel had caught. Sam immediately felt sick to her stomach, she knew if Maybourne was involved that things had gone from bad to worse.

She stormed past Teal'c and over to Jack who had now released his grip on Maybourne, knowing Daniel had his gun fixed on him. _He wasn't getting away. _

"Samantha…" Maybourne began seeing the determined way in which Sam stormed over to him, her hand clenched into a fist. Without speaking a word to him she swung her arm out and punched him hard in the face, he stumbled on his feet but managed to stay stood up. "Nice to see you too." he muttered. Sam went to hit him again but he quickly stepped back, holding his arms up in surrender. "Just let me explain!" he protested.

"Why should I? I should have known you might have had something to do with this! Why did you take my daughter!"

"I didn't. I am looking for her though."

"This all sounds a little familiar to me." Jack said, thinking back to the time Sam was taken and Maybourne's part in that.

"Far from it, Jack. Each one of you four are valuable, but Grace is worth more than you all put together times a hundred." he said, getting all their attentions.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She has knowledge of so much, not to mention the technology of how she was created. She's not quite the little human you all think she is, that your tests say she is. The people who have her know this. They intend to turn her back into what she was, part Replicator. They also plan to turn her into much more." Maybourne told them knowingly.

"Such as?" Daniel asked.

"Goa'uld, Tok'ra, the DNA of them is already there in her thanks to you Sam, the marker left in you was only passed onto her as well. They intend to make her a super soldier. She'd be unstoppable and a pure killing machine." he said.

Sam and Jack just looked at each other. All of them now fearing that it could already be too late to save Grace.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace came round quickly from the chloroform. She wanted to stay passed out but pain sharpened her senses, cruelly forced her back into consciousness. "Ugh," she cried. Feeling, even clearer, what had woken her. The pain was intense but was quickly fading to just a dull ache.

She was no longer strapped to the trolley, instead she had just one hand cuffed to the railing. She slowly managed to sit up, groaning out in pain which is seconds of her registering turned to mere un-comfort. It came from her stomach so she carefully pulled her top up. Her stomach was bandaged up. Intrigued, she pulled at the tape on it and quickly began pulling it off, unwrapping it from around her. Finally free of it she carefully peeled off the tape that held the corners of some cotton wool padding in place.

As it fell away it revealed a small incision on her tummy, just above her pelvis. Feeling another pain, this one more on her chest, she pulled the collar of her shirt down. Seeing another bandage seemed to anger her and she ripped at it as best as she could, pulling it away before doing the same to more padding. It too revealed and incision, this one a little bigger.

Not knowing what either were for or from made all her frustration and exhaustion suddenly boil over and with a pitiful scream she began to sob. She hid her face in her hands, hating that she was allowing this, because it meant they had won, they had broken her.

She had no idea what else was going to happen to her and felt too mentally exhausted to do anything to stop it. She truly couldn't take anymore. Looking around the lab that she was in she could see it was empty but that didn't stop her from screaming out, "What do you want from me? Why is it that I am so valuable to you?"

"Like you don't know?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Marcus and quickly forced her tears to stop, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I am of no value to you. I won't be what you want me to be." she said to him.

"You won't really have a choice." he said, getting up from the chair he was in and walking, slowly over to her; almost stalking her like prey.

"My mom will come looking for me. You're gonna be so sorry when she see's what you've done to me."

"I hope you're mom comes. I like her." he smirked.

"She'll kill you…"

"…I'd like to see her try." Marcus interrupted.

"Whatever you're planning on turning me into…"

"The process has already started, no going back now." Marcus told her, confusing her, "That little 'cut' you have there on your chest was made so that a chip could be placed into your heart." he told her, tapping his chest, his heart.

"Chip?" she questioned.

"Containing Replicator DNA, which has probably passed through you're whole body right now, restoring the Replicator technology left there that was disabled by that Disruptor weapon you guys created to kill the Replicators."

Grace looked at him, anger creating more tears in her eyes, she was a monster again.

"That's not the only thing the chip contains," he said smugly, "Goa'uld and Tok'ra technology and DNA. The Tok'ra technology won't take long to work because it's already in your DNA, thanks to your mom. That chip took years to make, but it will take just days to turn you into an unstoppable killing machine. Something that will help me and my kind take over…well pretty much wherever or whoever we want."

"Your kind?"

"Yeah. We were banished. All of us, from different planets, the Stargate has brought us all together, to our leader."

"Who?" Grace asked.

"You've never met him. But your mom has, and the rest of SG-1. They called him Colonel Harry Maybourne, we call him the chosen one and you…will help him become feared like a God. You'll be his own personal bodyguard, a super soldier."

"SG-1 are gonna kill him, then they're gonna kill the rest of you, then I'm gonna kill you!" Grace said confidently, anger fuelling her temper.

"Is that so." Marcus said, smiling, leaning on the bed.

Grace nodded, unprepared for his next move.

He pounced onto the bed, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down, he knelt on her legs, his heavy body crushing hers. "I don't think so Grace, you see, once we're through with you, you won't be able to think for yourself. You'll only be able to take orders and I have a couple of orders lined up for you." he said, smiling down at her.

_She really didn't like the way he looked at her…_

"You're going to become a stunning woman. You'll be known in history for outshining even the beautiful Hathor. Your looks alone will be able to make men worship you, do anything you ask of them." he said, moving so his face was right in hers, his lips almost touching hers, "I can't wait to see you then, give you my orders." he said, smirking before he pushed himself off her and off the bed.

Grace quickly sat up. All his words bouncing around in her head. He was almost out of the door when Grace spoke, "You know you should never turn your back on a Replicator, on a monster, on a Goa'uld. I'd grow eyes in the back of your head if I was you." she said to Marcus.

He turned and smiled at her. Suddenly his eyes began to glow and in a very different voice he said, "I know, I tell people the same."

Grace hadn't even began to think he was a Goa'uld, he had no mark but suddenly something in her sensed his symbiote. She knew it was the Goa'uld technology in her that allowed her to do this.

"Oh, and that incision on your stomach," Marcus said, his voice normal again, "That was so that Dr Lau could take some of your eggs, they plan to make more than just on of you. We want a whole army."

She watched as he turned again and walked out leaving her alone to think about his words, to think about what they had turned her into.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I had to introduce Col. Harry Maybourne into this story, he was always one of my favourite characters only because he was so easy to hate and made such a bad guy which is what he will be in this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**4 days later.**_

_Grace paced back and forth in the room she had been thrown into, literally, thanks to Marcus. This room was different from the others, it was large, and set out like some sort of training room, a sort of gym. Part of her wanted to start using all the equipment, she felt like she had electricity running through her veins instead of blood. It was like she needed to hear a snap before her body would let her start training. _

_She was no longer left in hospital scrubs. She wore a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She was no longer barefoot, she had been given a pair of black trainers. She felt like she could run a mile, if someone would just tell her to._

Her broken arm was fine now, no pain, no discomfort. It looked normal again. The cuts on her stomach and chest and the others she had gained in the crash were now nothing more than pale white scars. Her bruises could no longer be seen. In all honesty she felt amazing, like she could take on an entire army and win…_and she actually wanted to._

As well as healing her body had matured. She looked much older than she was, she looked more like she was a twenty year old now. Every day she had woke up she seemed to have changed, up until she had woke up today. Every other day since the chip had been implanted she had gotten taller, her body more toned than before and her desire to want to fight had grown stronger. Her hair had also grown long and more curled and had now turned dark, black almost. She had even developed more in the chest area. She looked like a woman now and no longer a child, she did however look even more like Sam, almost identical, except for the hair.

She froze on the spot when she heard the door open and watched as a three Jaffa warriors walked in, all armed with staff weapons. She had nothing, no weapon in her hands, _nothing_, but as she looked at them she smiled with confidence and walked over to them. 

She smiled as she braced herself, these three would be no match for her. Her eyes suddenly glowed, energy ran through her veins, her heart pumping ready for a fight. "Bring it on." she said, her voice the deep growl of a Goa'uld's.

~0~0~0~0~

Sam and the team were in Jack's house. Maybourne had made a deal with them, he would only help them find Grace if no one else found out about him being back on Earth which meant anyone in the SGC or higher up in command. Although they hated to go along with it they had no choice. 

They also had no idea the danger they were putting themselves in. 

_Although all wary of him, they couldn't see though his lies they were all too desperate to get Grace back safely. _

"We've checked every likely place that these people could have her at." Jack stated as he paced back and forth. 

Maybourne who was sat at the table looked up at him. There are still more places where she could be. Perhaps if you would agree to splitting up we would find her quicker. 

"I don't think so, Maybourne. I wanna make sure I have eyes on you at all times, I can't do that if I'm watching my back too."

"Come on Jack, those days are behind us." Maybourne said with a smile. 

Jack mimicked the smile but in no way meant it. 

"So where else could they be?" Sam asked impatiently. 

"I have a few more possible locations, but after that we are going to have to start really widening the search and whether you like it or not Jack we will have to spilt up then, or by the time we find Grace it will be the last time any of you see her because she'll kill you on the spot."

"You know what shut-up Maybourne!" Jack yelled at him. He didn't want to hear that Grace could be turned into an evil killing machine. "Just shut-up before I shoot you!" he said angrily.

"Don't expect to get her back the way she was Jack. Or none of you for that matter. Too much time has passed."

"You seem to know a lot about the situation." Daniel thought out loud.

Maybourne looked at him, he'd always hated Daniel, _scientists. _"I know what these sort of people are capable of. By now it may already be far too late. Be prepared that you may not get the Grace you all know back, ever." Maybourne stated.

Sam looked at Maybourne, his words hitting her hard. Silently she stood up and walked out of the house. Jack looked at Maybourne then the others then followed after her. 

"I'll be right back." Maybourne said to Daniel and Teal'c before he disappeared out of the front door. They looked at each other, both curious.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace landed with a hard smack on the floor, the impact from having been knocked down by a staff weapon. She's been fighting continuously for hours. The Jaffa warrior then used it to flip her over before firing it up again, putting it right in her face. Grace waited for the shot, for the staff to fire, ending her life. Right now she wouldn't care, she was a monster again, so bring it on. 

Suddenly there was the sound of another staff weapon being fired up. Both she and the Jaffa turned to see who had fired it up. However, the Jaffa warrior suddenly jolted forward as he was hit. He groaned in pain before falling to the floor next to Grace, she could immediately see he was dead, a burning hole through his chest. 

She got up, limping a little, her ankle had been twisted during the attack of the three Jaffa, two of which lay unconscious on the floor. She had been the one to take them out, with very little effort, just a punch, a kick and a swift smack of the staff. However, as usual in seconds the pain was gone.

She looked at them, part of her hating to see them lying bloodied and beaten, thanks to her, but they had given her little choice. Their mission was to kill her…if they could. They hadn't succeeded and she watched as they were dealt their punishment, a quick blast of the staff passed them from unconsciousness and into death's arms. 

Her adrenaline rush had gone, the want to fight had gone. She had listened as Dr Lau explained that until all the technology had registered properly in her that she would struggle with this. She was right, as soon as the rush was gone, guilt would always set in. "Why?" she screamed at the older looking man who held the staff weapon. 

"Because they are of no use to me now."

"So you kill them! God, kill me not them. I'm the one who did that to them!" she bellowed at him, whoever he was, she hadn't seen him before.

"Yes, and what a fine creation you have turned out to be. Still a little too emotional but we'll soon blast that out of you." 

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"Your God" Harry Maybourne answered with a smirk, "and you belong to me now Grace." he told her. 

She looked at him, wanting to knock the smirk right off his face. She could take him out, it would take seconds and she doubted she would feel an ounce of guilt. She crouched down slightly, ready to launch forward and attack him, but he was quick, he saw the movement and didn't hesitate in firing the weapon. 

The hard impact once again knocked her flat to the ground, she quickly rolled over feeling the pain of the hit but as quick as she had been hit the pain began to fade. In seconds she felt like she had never been hit, the only evidence was a fading scar and another scorch mark on her t-shirt. 

She looked up at Maybourne, confused. "What have you turned me into?" she asked. 

"The ultimate warrior." he smiled, "As soon as you're fully trained you're going to help me take over Stargate command and then, I'll have access to the Stargate and then I'll have all the power I need."

Grace stared at him, angry. "I don't think so." she told him. 

"You won't be able to stop me or yourself." he said as more Jaffa warriors walked in along with a few Replicators, clearly robots made by them, but she knew they would be just as nasty. However, seeing more competition got the rush running through her again. She was ready for a fight and as she prepared to fight a smile spread across her face. 

Harry Maybourne stepped back and watched as she fought off the many attacks, easily taking the others out. They were no match for her at all. He continued to watch as more Jaffa warriors and Replicator robots came into the room, surrounding Grace, all attacking her but again with ease she fought them off, just taking the odd hit. 

He walked out, the smile still on his face. He walked up to Dr Lau who was watching through a one way mirror, making notes. "Isn't she brilliant?" she said proudly.

"She's going to be. When's the final experiment scheduled for?" Maybourne asked her.

"Not for another two days." Dr Lau said.

"Move it forward." he told her.

"To when?" she asked.

Harry Maybourne turned to face her with a smug smile on his face. "Now." he said, "The others are going to find out where she is soon, so we need her to be ready to kill them when they do get here. We can't risk them messing this up." he said, taking one last look at Grace before he walked away.

Dr Lau seemed a little hesitate, she knew it would take hours if not a day or so for the last drug to fully have effect over her mind, but she wasn't about to disobey or question her leader. He was her God, so he must know right…_right? _So, without giving it another though she went to get Marcus, he was to administer the final drug and experiment. 

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love to get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 6**

Grace was back on the hospital trolley, strapped down once again. She was lay, prepared for whatever they were going to do to her today. Part of her was wanting to see the results of whatever it would be, wanting to know how much stronger it would make her. _She felt pretty much invincible already. _

She didn't bother to look up to see who it was when she heard footsteps approaching. She did however skip a heartbeat when she heard Marcus say, "Got your favourite." as he stepped by the side of her with a syringe in his hand.

She didn't say a word to him as he pushed her top up a little and once more injected her with the syringe. She knew what was coming and so inhaled deeply, exhaling as the electric shock began, travelling throughout her entire body.

Marcus could see how well she could take it now, he almost admired it. Dr Lau walked up to them, a proud smile on her face. "Untie her and get ready. You're her next fight, the Master's orders." Dr Lau said before she walked off.

Marcus smirked, looking down at Grace, "This is going to be fun." he thought out loud.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Grace was stood in the training room, she was leant up against the wall, bored out of her mind. She had too much energy and she needed a release. She stood up straight and sighed with relief when the door opened. Her relief soon turned to disappointment when she saw who walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice a Goa'uld's.

Marcus smiled at her as he began walking towards her. "It's time for a your final test." he said, his voice a Goa'uld's too.

"And what would that be?" she asked as she closed the gap between them.

"Me." he said.

She was confused and so unprepared as he swung his arm out, hitting her so hard it knocked her straight into the wall a few feet behind her. The room seemed to shake she had hit it so hard, she fell to a pile on the floor, her head spinning.

She was about to push herself up but Marcus beat her to it. He reached down and hooked his hand around her neck and pushed her against up the wall. He continued to pin her against it pushing her higher and higher up it, tightening his grip and cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Not quite as tough as you think you are, are you?" he said.

Maybourne and Dr Lau stood watching from the observation window, the rest of the scientists stood behind, also watching.

"This is disappointing!" Maybourne complained, "I thought she was going to be better than this."

"Give her a moment." Dr Lau said confidently.

As if on cue Grace snapped. She kicked with such force that Marcus stumbled back, letting go of her and allowing her to drop down onto her feet. Without waiting a second she hit out at Marcus, again he stumbled back, then she hit out again, connecting once more with his face. She hit out again but this time he managed to deflect the hit.

He then swung his arm out, Grace ducked, dodging the punch. She then hit out again and the battle between the two went on like this. Occasionally one of them would take a hit, but both managed to get back up and carry on as if it had never happened. There was hardly a cut or a bruise on either of them.

Grace was fit and she was a fantastic fighter but Marcus was quick and more trained. As he swung his fist out at her again she dodged it but he quickly thrust his other arm out, hitting her in the chest. The force was so powerful that she flew backwards in the air before crashing down onto the floor, winded.

The sound of crunching bone almost deafened her. To her it felt like the hard ground had cracked beneath her but she knew it hadn't. She didn't get chance to think about pushing herself up when Marcus reached down and grabbed hold of the top of the arm and the top of her leg. He picked her up only to slam her back down.

She groaned in pain, her now freshly broken bones healing rapidly but not quick enough to stop her from feeling some pain. Marcus stood above her smiling. "Get up!" he ordered.

She was about to get up when Marcus kicked her hard. She practically heard her ribs crack but instead of letting the pain get to her she used it to anger her. She kicked out and hit Marcus in the knee, knocking him down onto both his knees. She quickly jumped up and punched Marcus hard in the face whilst he was still down.

She hit him again and again, stopping him from being able to get up. He fell forward, laughing at her, angering her more so she began to kick him, over and over.

Maybourne, who continued to watch was now smiling. "I knew she could do better."

"Marcus is a worthy opponent, but look," Dr Lau said, watching as Marcus was beaten by Grace, never getting a hit of his own in. "Grace is going to be so much better with more training."

"Stop this now. I want them both to leave that room alive." Maybourne said as he stepped away from the window. He then stopped and looked back in. "At this rate she's going to kill him." He smiled, his super soldier was ready; he had every reason to smile.

However, his smile quickly faded as a siren sounded throughout the building. "Someone's broke in." Dr Lau said, panic evident in her voice. "Who? No one knows we're here?"

"Jack…" Maybourne muttered knowingly. "Bring Grace out!" he ordered. Any other time he would have panicked at having pissed off Jack and the rest of SG-1. They were quite a team and alone he knew he stood no chance against them, but with Grace, he knew he was pretty much invincible, she'd be no match for their weapons.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all crept through the corridor, all of them with their guns ready, checking round corners and all prepared for anything and anyone that may come at them.

"Let's go." Jack said as he checked around another corner, for now it was all clear, but the ear piercing siren told them it wouldn't stay clear for long.

Elsewhere, Grace walked slightly ahead of Maybourne who carried a staff weapon. They strode down the corridor. Marcus walked slightly behind Grace. Anyone who hadn't seen it would not have believed that Marcus and Grace had just fought a battle that no human would live through.

They all turned the corridor and froze. Sam, Jack and the others stood, now pointing their guns, they too having froze on the spot. They all glared at each other, both sides weapons at the ready.

"Grace!" Sam exclaimed as she ran towards her, unable to stop herself.

Grace walked up to her with a smile on her face but only to whip her arm out, hitting Sam right in face and with such force it sent her flying back into Daniel and Teal'c almost knocking her out cold.

"GRACE!" Jack shouted, shocked to see her hurt Sam.

"Kill them all." Maybourne said as he passed her the staff weapon which she quickly fired up and pointed at Sam.

"Don't listen to him Grace." Jack said, standing right in the staff's aim, protectively in front of Sam.

"He's my God!" she told Jack, her voice a Goa'uld's.

Jack, like all the other's was shocked to hear the way in which she spoke. Maybourne was right, she had been changed, and of course he had known this would happen, he was behind it. Jack had known all along, he hadn't trusted him one bit, just pretended to. He could never trust Maybourne.

"No he's not. He's a conniving little creep of a man, shoot him!" Jack said bitterly.

"Do not speak of my God that way!" Grace roared angrily at Jack.

"He's brain washed you!" Jack protested.

"Kill him now, Grace. I am your God, do as I say!"

Grace looked at Jack, her eyes glowing golden.

"He's not a God, Grace, he's just another Fifth, trying to control you and turn you into something you're not!" Jack told her, staring into her eyes. "Grace, please." he begged.

She continued to look at him. Her eyes and voice normal she said, "Why should I believe you over him. He created me."

"No." Jack began, "He's just tried to turn you into something you could never be. You're not a monster Grace, no matter what he's told you."

"KILL THEM NOW!" Maybourne ordered, prodding Grace in the back with the Zat he now held, shoving her forward slightly.

Grace angrily turned to face him, the staff weapon still armed and ready, Maybourne saw and taking no chance shot her with the Zat gun. It knocked her back a little and the staff fell out off her hands. She went to step closer to Maybourne again and Jack saw as he got ready to shoot the Zat again. Knowing two shots killed he fell to the floor and grabbed the staff weapon and without hesitation fired it up and aimed it straight at Maybourne before firing it.

Grace watched, some part of her horrified as Maybourne fell to the floor. Part of her relieved. She turned to face Jack but was pushed aside as Marcus launched forward hitting Jack out of the way and about to grab Sam.

Grace ran at him and jumped up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his head and neck and twisted. There was a loud snap and Marcus fell to the floor, Grace managed to jump to her feet before she fell flat down. She turned and faced Dr Lau.

Dr Lau stared at her before she spun on her heels and took off running. Grace turned and grabbed the staff weapon up off the floor and stormed off after Dr Lau. The other's quickly followed her, all trying to talk her into stopping.

They followed her straight into the lab where she had followed Dr Lau. Dr Lau stood across the room, trying to hide behind the trolley Grace had usually been tied down to.

"A pitiful attempt to hide won't save you!" Grace growled, her voice once more a Goa'uld's.

"Gracie please!" Dr Lau begged.

Grace fired the staff weapon at her. Dr Lau managed to duck and miss the hit which instead hit tons of medical equipment behind her, quickly starting a small fire.

"Grace, don't do this!" Daniel begged.

"Silence!" she yelled at him, turning to face him.

"No Grace, you do this and you've become what they tried to make you. She will be dealt with accordingly but not like this, not by you killing her."

Grace turned back to face Dr Lau.

"Come on, Grace. Listen to him." Jack protested.

"If you kill her you will not be able to turn back from this." Teal'c began. " Her blood will always be on your hands…"

"I don't care!" Grace cried in her own voice as she turned to face the others. "They made me into this!" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Grace, I know what this is like, To be taken, experimented on. To think it would be easier to die… it's not and although I know that killing them may give you a little satisfaction in the end it wouldn't. The guilt would always be too much." Sam said wisely.

Grace turned to face all the equipment and section by section she began to fire. Dr Lau stood screaming, begging her to stop but Grace didn't until the whole lab was ruined. Then finally she stood and looked at the smoking mess. She dropped the staff down next to her, it hit the tilled floor with a sharp 'clank'.

"Get me out of here." she said as she walked past Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c who all remained silent.

They then turned and followed her out, leaving Dr Lau screaming and crying at the destruction of her lab.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone reading and to everyone reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately they don't belong to me**

**Chapter 7**

Sam walked slowly down the corridor, with Jack walking alongside her. Both of them looked as glum as the other, their heads were hung low and Jack's had his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"We've cleared out the entire facility, any remaining experiments there have been destroyed and all members of staff have been dealt with." Jack informed Sam, an angry tone evident in his voice. "I personally would have liked to deal with each one of them differently." he said bitterly.

"Likewise." Sam replied, "I can't help thinking about what could have happened if we hadn't gotten there when we did." she said as they turned a corner and then stepped into an elevator.

"But we did get there." Jack said, pushing the buttons, trying to sound more encouraging than he actually felt about the situation.

"And look at what had…what has already been done to her."

"I know, I can't believe they dyed her hair." he joked, trying to cheer Sam up, even though he knew it wouldn't work for more than a second.

She forced a smile. "They didn't. It was the drugs they gave her, they altered everything in her body, even down to her hormones."

Jack just looked at her. He hated having to think that the Grace they knew and loved had been treated like a lab monkey. It killed him to think they might not get her back properly.

"Sir, we don't know if we're going to be able to undo any of it." Sam said, seemingly knowing what Jack was thinking..

"I have faith in Doc Frasier." Jack said, not truly believing his own words. Frasier was the best, but what they needed was a miracle.

"And if she can't?" Sam asked, praying her own words would never come true.

"That's not an option." Jack thought out loud.

Sam agreed. Grace was someone she wasn't about to lose, she was the best thing in her life and a life without her, to Sam, was a life that she didn't want to live. Losing Grace would destroy her.

The next few seconds of the elevator ride neither of them spoke. However, as soon as the lift doors opened they saw something happening outside Grace's holding room, the noise of the commotion filled the elevator. They both ran out and up to the holding room.

"What's the hells going on?" Jack asked one of the airmen who had his gun pointed at the door, just like the other one.

"She's going crazy in there. She's either ripping the room apart or pacing round and round in circles punching dents into the walls."

"Open the door!" Sam said, but it was more of an order.

The airmen looked at Jack for approval.

"Now!" he ordered, "And for God's sake lower you weapons."

One of the airmen opened the door and both Jack and Sam hurried inside, the airmen quickly shut the door behind them. Sam took a quick look around the room, it was indeed trashed. The furniture was either flipped over or broken, or both. The walls were covered in slight dents and small cracks. Grace could punch the walls till she was blue in the face but she would never break them down which seemed like her intention

Sam then turned her focus to her daughter. Grace was in the opposite corner of the room and seemed annoyed that she had missed the chance to escape. She looked agitated and angry, her expression full of venom. She glared at both Jack and Sam, her eyes suddenly glowing golden. "I demand that I be released from this room. I want to go through the Stargate." Grace said, her voice Goa'uld.

"We all know that's not happening, Grace." Jack said as he rocked on his heels, his hands still in his pocket.

"I would like to see you stop me." Grace scoffed as she paced the room, travelling along the edge of the rooms, slapping the walls, the sound was loud and harsh, like whip lash.

"If you got out of this room the two airmen outside would shoot you." he said matter-of-factly.

"And my body would be healed before I had killed them." Grace said, equally as matter-of-factly.

"Which brings me to my second point, Dr Frasier has your surgery planned for later today. We're gonna get that technology out of you, turn you back into Grace again."

"I won't allow it." Grace protested.

"You won't have a choice." Sam said as Grace paced towards them.

"And just how do you plan to stop me…" Grace said as she brushed past Sam, "Mother?" she mocked, a smirk on her face.

"You carry on pacing like this and you'll tire yourself out eventually." Sam said.

"It would never happen, and I am pacing because I am going mad stuck in this room!" Grace shouted, her voice suddenly normal again. "I can't just stand still for a minute, half a minute even. It's like I've got electricity running through my veins and I don't know how to shut it off." she said, only stopping for a second before she changed from pacing around the room to pacing across it in an x motion, punching her fists into the wall.

Sam followed after her. She pulled her away from the wall as she was about to punch it. "You're gonna hurt yourself." she said.

Grace pulled free from Sam's gentle grasp and turned to face her. She hit Sam with a heavy back handed smack. She hadn't even used all her strength, but Sam fell flat on the floor. Grace quickly backed away from her, seeing what she had done. She now looked less angry and more agitated, but there was a look of sadness in her eyes.

She turned and continued pacing around the room once more as Jack helped Sam back to her feet, keeping his hands resting supportively on her waist much longer than necessary. He could see blood dripping from a cut on Sam's lip and a bruise already appearing on her cheek. What he saw most was the hurt look on Sam's face, not physical hurt but emotional.

"If I stay here, then all of you will get hurt. You need to let me through the gate. I can go somewhere else." Grace said, sounding a plan in her head out loud. "You'll all be safer."

"You're not going anywhere!" Sam yelled at her.

Grace turned to face them and began walking over to them, only stopping when Jack pulled out a modified Zat gun that Grace did not know he had.

"So you won't let me go, but you will shoot me?" Grace asked.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Jack told her.

"Then let me go." Grace said simply.

"Damn-it Grace, that isn't an option!" Jack yelled.

"Why not?" she yelled back, her voice Goa'uld again.

"Because if we let you go through the gate then we lose you!" Jack said, emotion rising up in his body, evident in his voice.

There was a silence for a moment, then Grace took a step forward, and in her own voice asked, "Why do you care? Do you really think you can change what they did to me? I can feel what they did to me and I can barely control it. I won't be able to, at all, for much longer and then you will all get hurt."

"We won't let you get to that stage." Jack said to her.

Grace sighed, frustrated, "Stop trying to save me because you couldn't save Charlie, Jack." Grace yelled at him before the words had registered in her head. When they did she took a step back and gasped at herself, hating having said what she had.

She looked up at Jack who glared at her, his expression a mixture of sadness and anger, anger that she thought was aimed at her, but Jack knew it wasn't. She looked at Sam and had to force tears back when she saw she had made her bleed. She had hurt the two most important people in her life and she wasn't about to hurt anyone else she cared for.

She launched forward at them both, knowing what the move would force Jack to do. Jack fired the weapon and it hit Grace right in the chest. The usual electric shock of the Zat was different, the modification. It was stronger and as pain began to riddle Grace's body she realised why. It was meant to destroy what had been done to her.

She fell to the floor screaming as her body was tortured from the shot. She felt like all her organs were being ripped apart. It was excruciating. She fell onto her back, writhing in agony.

She was in so much pain she hadn't realised both Sam and Jack where knelt at her side or that Daniel, Teal'c Doc Frasier and a medical team had come into the room and were also at her side.

Grace screamed as the pain got worse. Seeing her this way was killing Sam. "This can't be how this is supposed to work!" she said to Janet.

"This is what Thor said would happen." Janet reminded her.

They had contacted Thor as soon as they had got back to the base and thankfully he had agreed to help. He had suggested an idea of disruptor device, much like that they had used on the Replicators. He had then made it for them.

Grace curled up as she cried out in more severe pain. "You're killing me!"

Sam was trying to soothe Grace, she had her hand resting on her head, but she was at breaking point she couldn't see anymore of this. "Stop this please, Janet." she begged.

As soon as she had said the words all of Grace's cries stopped, as did the pain. Her body tingled all over, but she felt ok. She struggled a moment to get her breath back, when she did she lay there silent. Memories of everything she had done and said came flooding back to her. Memories from when she had been herself and memories from when the Goa'uld in her had taken over.

"Grace?" Dr Frasier asked, worried by her silence.

"I'm fine." Grace said as she pushed herself up, pushing past everyone crowding her.

"Grace, sweetheart, we need to do some tests." Janet told her.

"No!" Grace said adamantly, turning to face them all. "I don't want any tests done. I'm me again." she told them before she turned and walked out.

Sam wasted no time getting up and following her out. She had to run to catch up to her, she just about slipped through the doors into the elevator before they closed. Grace was propped up in the corner, facing the wall.

"Grace." Sam said getting her attention.

Grace turned around to see her but quickly turned back around. "What?" she said, keeping her back to Sam.

"I'm your Mom I want to check you're ok, that's what."

"Then I'll say it again, .FINE!"

"I know you're not."

Grace spun round to face Sam once more. "Ok, fine, I'm not. Look at what I did to you, at what I said to Jack!"

Her words left Sam silent. The lift doors opened and Grace walked out, Sam still followed behind. "Grace, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Home. I want to be in my room, alone."

"You can't leave here." Sam told her again.

Although the Zat's hit had destroyed the technology I her, Grace still felt like she was running on electricity. She guessed it would take time for that to stop. She wanted to run home because she knew for now she still could. Soon she would feel just like her old self and her old self would never do such a thing.

"Grace, I need you to stay, please. We have to do some follow up tests on you, make sure all the technology has been destroyed." Sam said.

Grace stopped and turned to look at Sam once more. Sam was a little behind her but walked right up to her. She could see the look in her daughters eyes, they were full of sadness. "A minute ago I felt like my organs were being shredded and then put back together, slowly and painfully. You are NOT doing more tests on me." Grace said angrily as she turned on her heels and once more began making her way towards the exit of Cheyenne mountain.

"You don't have a choice, Grace." Sam said, her voice full of sadness.

Grace was about to ask why when she heard a Zat loaded and fired up behind her, followed almost immediately by a painful shock. She fell against the wall. She turned herself around to look at Sam as she slid down the wall. Behind Sam, Jack stood with a normal Zat gun. A pained expression on his face.

Grace lay down on the floor, seconds later she was out cold.

Sam looked away as tears began to fall, rolling down her bruised cheek. Jack walked up to her and put his arm around her, letting her lean in to him as she struggled to compose herself.

Teal'c walked past them with Dr Frasier walking beside him. He scooped Grace up off the floor. "Lets get her to the infirmary why she's still out. I don't want her feeling another ounce of pain." Janet said.

Teal'c carried Grace down the corridor, passing by Sam. Seeing Grace unconscious was all she could take. She pulled away from Jack and headed off in the other direction, wiping rebellious tears that fell.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Only a couple more chapters to go now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated, only one chapter left after this one. **

**Disclaimer: Only Grace is mine, which I suppose is better than nothing. **

**Chapter 8**

_**3 days later**_

Teal'c was a deeply thinking person and, because of this, often looked like he wasn't actually paying much attention at all but the truth was Teal'c saw everything and the thing he saw now, even though lost in thought, was how much Grace was hurting.

He had to move quick with his staff to avoid Grace's attack. She too had a wooden staff and was repeatedly trying to hit him with it. This was part of her training with him but where as before she was careful with her aim, now she wasn't, it was like she still had no control over it because her intention was to cause injury and not just train and learn anymore.

He was finding the training was a good workout for him, he was a fit man but he was now using muscles he hadn't had to use in months, if not longer. The sticks made a load and angry crack each time they connected and to go along with that was the grunts Grace made, she sounded annoyed that Teal'c managed to intersect each attack.

She was moving faster, spinning and trying to catch him out, hitting high, then low, then to the left, the right, the left, the right then suddenly the right again. Teal'c hadn't seen it coming and it hit him hard in the ribs, he fell to his knee and before he had chance to get up Grace hit him again, across his back knocking him onto both knees.

She hit him again on the back and he fell forward onto his hands, his staff rolling out of his hands. He was quite surprised at how strong Grace still was. As Grace continued to hit him, she began to circle him as she delivered blow after painful blow. She seemed to be getting angrier and angrier at him, at everything.

"Get up!" she yelled at him, stepping back a little.

Teal'c remained on the floor, willing to let Grace work through whatever it was she needed to for now.

"GET UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she used the staff to push him onto his side. He was now sitting up, looking right at her and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Come on, get up. Fight!" she told him, kicking his staff over to him. "You're the great and mighty Teal'c, so fight me!"

"I will not hurt you, Grace." he said adamantly. Training was one thing but he would never intentionally hurt her which is what he knewshe wanted now.

"Fight me!" she bellowed at him, tears building in her eyes.

Teal'c continued to look her in the eyes and still he remained on the floor.

"Pick it up and fight me!" she yelled, kicking the staff, which had rolled away, back to him.

When Teal'c didn't move she swung the staff and was about to hit him again when he caught hers in his hand and simultaneously reached out and grabbed hold of his own staff. Grace watched as he picked it up and so was not prepared when he shoved her back, using her own staff weapon.

Unprepared, she stumbled back and fell flat on the floor, giving Teal'c a chance to get back to his feet, his staff weapon in hand. Grace flipped herself up to her feet and immediately swung out, connecting with Teal'c's staff that he too swung out.

Again the match began, the crack of the staffs even loader and even angrier. Grace's vision was blurred by tears and she was too slow to dodge a hit from Teal'c. It hit her across her back and knocked her forward. It felt like being whipped but being able to feel the pain and feel it lingering felt amazing to her.

However, she quickly swung out again, _Crack, Crack, Crack! _

She was knocked onto her back again as Teal'c ducked down and swung his staff under her feet. Once more she flipped herself up but Teal'c swung the staff at her front knocking her straight back down. He wasn't putting his full force behind the hits and Grace knew it and it infuriated her. _Didn't he know she wanted to feel this pain. She deserved to feel it._

This time she had to use one arm to push herself up, her body was aching some and now slowing down. She spun and swung the staff at Teal'c aiming it at his face but he reached up and caught the staff in his hand again, stopping it in mid air. He ripped it from her hands and stood there.

Grace watched as he silently and without expression threw his own staff across the room and then threw hers in the opposite direction. Immediately she took her stance and braced for a fight with her fists but Teal'c stood where and as he was, unmoving, like a statue.

"Pick them up or use your hands!" she growled at him.

"That is enough training for one day."

"No!" she told him firmly, "I want to carry on."

"Enough!" Teal'c roared at her.

She glared at him, not taking no for an answer. She then launched towards him and her fist connected with his chest, hurting her more than it would have him. She tired punching him with the other hand but it didn't budge him.

"Fight me damn-it!" she said angrily.

Having grown the way she had from all the drugs made it easier to fight him, easier to hit him directly in the face. Although it made his head flip sideways he slowly turned to look back at her. Still he didn't fight back so she hit him again and again, still nothing.

"Fight me! Fight me, hit back. Fight me, please!" she begged, sounding less angry and more hurt. "Please!" she begged.

Nothing…

Fuelled now by hurt she hit him in the face again. Tears began to fall when he still did nothing. She stepped back slightly but only so she could begin slapping his chest, hitting him with both hands repeatedly begging him to fight. "Please, fight back, please." she begged again.

When he didn't she stopped hitting him, her hands resting on his chest as she let her tears fall freely, as she sobbed. Teal'c gave her a moment to just cry before he slowly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to him and hugged her, his huge frame engulfing her smaller one. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back as she cried against his chest. They stood there in silence and Teal'c knew she already felt better for it.

What Teal'c didn't know was that Jack was stood watching through one of the windows, high up in the corner of the room. He turned away and stood with his back against the window. He hated to see Grace hurting so much. He hated to think what had almost happened to her and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew that hell to her was to become a monster and it killed him to think she had almost being turned into one.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the people who've read and reviewed throughout this story, I truly appreciate both. This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

_**2 days later**_

Grace was in the gym, she was sat on a piece of equipment, having finished her daily work out. Although mentally and emotionally she felt back to normal, physically she still craved for action, whether it be jogging on the spot or sit-ups. It didn't matter to her, it just felt good to be doing something.

Teal'c was stood in front of her, having been training with her again all morning. He had noticed how much better she seemed from when she had broke down in front of him. He liked seeing her back to normal. Well normal except for the physical changes such as her height, the way her body had changed and her hair that had almost been dark seemed to have gone more chocolate brown. The sadness from in her eyes was gone, well almost.

"Have you yet spoken to O'Neill?" Teal'c asked her, knowing it was something she had to do.

Grace looked down at the floor, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. "No. I keep hearing what I said to him and each time I do I feel worse and worse. What am I supposed to say to him, T?"

Teal'c looked at her and smiled, bowing his head at an angle slightly before he answered, "The things you said came from anger within you. I suggest that when you speak to him you speak from your heart, which I assure you is only good and true."

Grace looked back up at him and smiled, a huge smile. Something she had yet to do. "You really think so?" she asked him.

Once more Teal'c smiled before he answered, "Indeed."

Grace laughed as she jumped down from the equipment and brushed past Teal'c, "You'll make me blush." she joked. "Wish me luck!" she shouted back to him before she walked out of the room.

Again Teal'c just smiled and raised his eyebrow.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace had showered and changed after her workout and felt much fresher for it and she had what she wanted to say to Jack memorised in her head. She walked out of the changing rooms and headed for his office, still going over the speech she had come up with.

The walk from the showers to his office always seemed to take much longer but today Grace quickly found herself outside his door. She thought about turning round and going back on herself and coming back to his office the other way round, up and through the briefing room, however as she was about to turn around Daniel walked up behind her knocked on Jack's door once and stepped in without being told to. Of course he guided Grace in before him.

Jack was sat in his chair looking over paperwork. "Ever heard of knocking, Daniel?"

"I did." he said simply. He then leant forward and put a report down on his desk. "That's my report on the artifact SG5 found." he told Jack before he stepped back out of his office shutting the door behind him.

"Is it just me or did he seem a little skittish?" Jack asked.

"Isn't he always." Grace said, relieved that Jack was talking to her but worried because she had completely forgotten every word of her speech.

For a minute there seemed to just be silence between them. It made Grace nervous and didn't help any in making her remember her speech. Then, suddenly, Jack spoke.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She noticed the genuine tone in his voice and it made her smile. "Not really." she told him. She was suddenly lost for words. "Wow…I had this whole great speech in my head and now I can't remember any of it." she said, sounding slightly annoyed at herself.

"You know me, I'm not one for long speeches."

"It was actually quite short, and for some reason had a reference to the Simpson's, well Homer at least. I think you would have liked it." Grace said, finishing with a nervous smile.

"Grace," Jack began.

"No," Grace said stepping forward. "I wanna say this. Just give me a minute."

Jack put his pen down and sat back in his chair.

"As you may or may not have noticed, I haven't quite been myself recently." she said, trying to make a joke but sounding far too nervous.

"You have? I hadn't noticed." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Jack, it was like I was stuck in my body looking out but I couldn't control it in anyway but that still doesn't excuse my behaviour, nor does it excuse what I said to you. I had no right to even mention Charlie and I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said."

Jack sighed, causing Grace to stop talking. He leant forward in his chair, looking down at his paperwork. "I think you did." he said.

"No, Jack, please I never. I would never…"

"Grace," he said, once more silencing her, "I think you did mean it, but you were wrong, I wasn't trying to save you because of what happened…to Charlie. I was trying to save you because you are you." he said.

Grace looked at him. Her head understood the words but her heart couldn't except them, she felt so guilty still.

"When your mom had you, it was the most unexpected thing to ever happen here and a lot of weird stuff has happened here. I remember stroking your head and watching you look at Sam, knowing she was your Mother." he said smiling, it made Grace smile too.

Suddenly Jack stopped smiling. "When Fifth took you, it killed me to think I wouldn't get to see you grow up, and it confused me because you weren't even my kid, but somehow you felt it. When you came back, I felt like I had a duty to protect you from any danger. I knew Sam couldn't live without you in her life, and to be totally honest, neither could I." Jack said as he stood up and walked round to the front of his desk and sat down on it.

"I know I'm not your father, Grace, but I would be honoured to be. You are as important to me as Charlie was and still is, so don't ever think that the only reason I like you so much is because I lost Charlie. Okay?" he said.

Grace looked at him for a moment, she was lost for words so instead she threw her arms around Jack and hugged him. Jack smiled before he wrapped his arms around her and held her back. "I love you, kiddo." Jack told her.

"Love you too." Grace replied.

~0~0~0~0~

Sam was sat in her lab overlooking some sort of experiment. Grace was stood in the doorway watching her. She'd been there for a moment before Sam looked up and saw her.

"Grace?" she said, a little surprised to see her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Grace said as she nervously stepped into Sam's lab. "What you doing?" she asked.

"Its an experiment to see what happens when…" Sam began.

Grace tried to pay attention and understand the scientific words coming out of Sam's mouth but they quickly became jumbled and the confused look on her face told Sam this. She didn't mind she just smiled. "Did you need something." she asked, still smiling.

"Yeah." Grace chirped as she jumped up and sat on Sam's desk. "I wanted to talk to you."

Sam looked at her and smiled, she loved to Grace acting more like her usual self. "Grace, you don't have to explain yourself."

"I think I do. The whole time that Maybourne had me I kept thinking about you. I knew you would come rescue me, and then when you did, you were the first person I hurt. You were the one who I was most angry with, and the only reason that was….was because I was so disappointed with myself. I told you when I first found you that I wasn't a monster but at the first opportunity I got I became one."

"You couldn't help what they made you into, all that technology, I'm surprised you had any moments of control." Sam said.

"I should have fought harder for control."

"Grace, you're only human." Sam said.

Grace looked at her, her words repeating over and over in her head. "That's the thing….I'm only half human. No matter what I will always have Replicator in me. No matter how many times I get hit with a Disruptor."

"Fifth was a human form Replicator, which means you have a hell of a lot more human in you than you do Replicator."

"But I'll never be normal." Grace said with sad eyes as she forced a smile.

"I couldn't care less," Sam said, jumping up onto her desk with Grace, You could have five heads, and ten feet and a tail." Sam began making them both laugh.

"You'd never miss me standing in a crowd." Grace joked, again making them both laugh.

They then sat there for a moment in silence.

"Thanks, Mom." Grace said finally breaking the silence.

Sam smiled and reached her arm out, wrapping it around Grace's shoulder and pulling her into her. She kissed Grace on top of her head before simply resting her cheek there. "Love you." Sam said.

"Love you too, Mom." Grace replied, wrapping her arm around Sam's waist.

Again, they both sat there like that in silence. This time it was Sam who broke the silence. "You keeping the dark hair?" she asked.

"I think it makes me look more sophisticated." Grace replied sarcastically.

Sam just chuckled and jumped down off the desk.

"Besides," Grace began, "Only one of us should be a bottle blonde."

"Ha!" Sam smiled, "This is natural." she said pointing to her hair, "You couldn't get colour this good from a bottle." she said as she grabbed hold of Grace's hands and pulled her down off her desk.

"Prove it with one of you experiments." Grace joked.

"Just cause you look older now doesn't mean I can't ground you."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me if I get you some blue jello?" Grace asked.

Sam nodded and said, "You buying?"

They began walking over to the door, "Actually, I was gonna charge it to the base." Grace confessed.

Sam laughed and wrapped her arm around Grace's waist, Grace copied her and they walked side by side to the canteen to get some blue jello.

**The End. **

**Hope you liked the ending. **

**Thanks for reading. Please leave one last review.**


End file.
